1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multi-deck parking structures. More particularly, the invention relates to a multi-deck parking structure including vehicle storing racks extending upward from an entrance section through which vehicles are brought in and taken out. Each rack has a plurality of decks arranged vertically to receive pallets for supporting vehicles. The pallets are transported between the entrance section and the plurality of decks by a vehicle transport device having a movable unit raised and lowered through a vertical shaft extending laterally of the vehicle storing racks into the entrance section. The movable unit includes a pallet support movable into and out of the vehicle storing racks, and footpath floors for allowing a person to walk on the movable unit when moving between the entrance section and movable unit in the entrance section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in this type of multi-deck parking structure, the pallet support and footpath floors are fixed to the movable unit such that the footpath floors are below supporting surfaces of the pallet support. The footpath floors are fixed to be out of contact with a lower surface of a pallet placed on the pallet support, thereby to avoid interference with movement of the pallet when the pallet support moves into or away from the vehicle storing racks (see Japanese Patent Application No. 3-288200, for example).
In the prior art as noted above, the pallet support projects above the footpath floors, which results in the inconvenience of forming a difference in level between the supporting surfaces of the pallet support and the footpath floors.
Moreover, to present an improved appearance, guides or the like having inclined surfaces rising toward the supporting surfaces of the pallet support must be formed on the footpath floors and on floor surfaces of the entrance section.